


Twisted Wonderland: The Story No On Asked For

by SimplyCreator



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: twisted Wonderland, why the fuck did I do this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyCreator/pseuds/SimplyCreator
Summary: Twisted Wonderland, the land filled with magic and wonder as well as many talented youths. So what happens when the headmaster of Night Raven Academy decides to open a program for transfer students to come and experience their high school lives here after a mysterious, magicless person appears at the entrance ceremony. The answer, well chaos, a lot of chaos actually…AkaMe just placing my own ocs into a vey bad Twisted Wonderland fanfiction out of a pure boredom.
Relationships: Honestly I have no fucking clue
Kudos: 8





	1. Let’s Begin Shall We?

Night Raven College.

A very prestigious school where young youths go to in order to learn the most powerful magic and become magnificent wizards. It is a school known from far and wide. So when Dire Crowley decided it was a great idea to open a transfer student program, most people were a little concerned about how this will end. But since he’s the headmaster and let a magicless person and a fiery raccoon as a full student, they didn’t question it much. Soon enough, after a week or so of waiting, ten students from different backgrounds have arrived at the entrance of NRC, waiting for the bird man- I mean headmaster.

* * *

“Thank you all for being so very patient,” Crowley said to the new coming students as they all lined up in a single file line, wearing the ceremonial robes they had received before they arrived. They were all in the mirror chamber in front of the big mirror who will decide their fate. The headmaster looked at them with a wide grin on his face. “I’m sure all of you are very excited to start your new school lives here.”

No one responded. They’re probably just tired of Crowley’s gauntering and just wanted to get straight to the point.

“Now as you all know, during a regular entrance ceremony we would explain everything to you all. However because this transfer program is fairly new, things will work out a bit differently.” Most of the students whispered to one another about the situation at hand while the smaller percent of them just sighed boredly. Crowley then cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, now that we’ve got that settled down, let the transfer entrance ceremony begin!”

And with that said all the students wondered about their new lives here. Will it be exciting and fun or would it all be just a train wreck of disasters? Only time will tell the unraveling future that waits ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I kinda just wanted to keep things quick. Here are some things that I want to mention.
> 
> First of all, the transfer students are all my ocs, so I hope you guys enjoy them.
> 
> Second, Yuu will be referred to as a guy. Sorry for those of you who like female or gender neutral Yuu better but I found it more easier to write Yuu as a boy.
> 
> Finally, this fan fiction is just for fun. I kinda just wanted to share my stories with you all. I don’t necessarily have a specific publication schedule but I’ll try to post every so often when I can.
> 
> So feel free to read this fanfic if you guys want. This is my first ever fan fiction I have ever wrote on AO3 so hope you guys like it!


	2. Accidents Always Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeez Deuce, loosen up a little will ya?” Ace shoved him slightly when he teased him. But he didn’t watch where he was pushing his fellow classmate because the second Deuce was shove, he fell onto someone.

“Hey I heard that there’s going to be some new students here attending here.”

“Huh?”

The thing that Trey just said caught Yuu’s attention quickly. New students? Here at Night Raven Academy? Didn’t the entrance ceremony just happen awhile ago?

“What do you mean Trey Senpai?” Deuce asked as he looked up to the green haired male just as confused as Yuu. “Yeah, I thought they already did the entrance ceremony like a long time ago,” Ace added as he was eating one of the tarts Trey made. Cater chuckled a little as he got up from where he was and went over to where they were. “Didn’t you guys hear about the news? It was spread around quite quickly.” “What news?” Grim asked as he hopped onto Yuu’s shoulder.

“Some new transfer students are attending here. Quite surprising, I know,” Trey said while the three freshmen looked even more surprised then they were already. “Wait? Transfer students?” Yuu questioned a little before Cater answered his question. “Yup, that’s right! Apparently the headmaster wanted to try something new this year and came up with a transfer program.”

Deuce then started to say something that was troubling him a little. “Since when did he come up with this idea? Surely he did just come up with it within a few days right?” “Yeah it doesn’t really make any sense,” Ace stated once he had finished eating his tart. “Well no one really knows about the details but I highly doubt the headmaster would do such a thing,” Trey answers. “Yeah maybe he planned this ahead of time and decided to use it now,” Yuu added while patting Grim’s head.

“It’s kind of weird for him to use it right now though,” Ace commented and scratched the back of his head. “But Crowley is already weird himself,” the fiery raccoon replied, rolling his eyes. “Well we will just have to see how this ends up,” Yuu sighed aloud. 

“Anyways, we should probably head to class.”

“I agree with Yuu, it’s getting quite late,” Trey said as everyone started to head out to class. Little does Yuu know, he might meet these new students earlier than he had expected.

* * *

“Hah, man is it just me or do these classes seem to last longer than they used to,” Ace started to complain, stretching his arms to the back of his head. Grim also groaned in response to Ace’s question. “Yeah, I’m starting to feel more tired fgnya…”

Deuce only sighed to their childishness while Yuu just laughed softly at their antics. “Well maybe you two should pay more attention to class,” the blue hair freshman slightly reprimanded them as the two rolled their eyes. “Jeez Deuce, loosen up a little will ya?” Ace shoved him slightly when he teased him. But he didn’t watch where he was pushing his fellow classmate because the second Deuce was shove, he fell onto someone.

“Woah!”

“Ack!”

Both of the students fell onto the ground with Deuce being on top of the student. As the others watched the scene unfold, Yuu quickly rushed up to the fallen students who were probably in pain. “Deuce! Are you okay?” He called out to the spade themed boy as he groaned out in pain. “Yeah...I think so-“ “Ow!”

Deuce’s reply was cut off with a small cry of pain. The first years turned their attention to the person who made the noise. It was the student who Deuce fell on top of. Flustered, Deuce immediately got up and helped the other boy get up alongside Yuu. “Oh gosh, I'm terribly sorry! Are you alright?” Several of the other students who were passing along the four freshmen noticed the scene and stopped for a moment. 

Yuu noticed that the boy dropped something when he fell. It was a huge cane. But it didn’t seem like any ordinary cane, this one looked more...expensive. It was pretty long, maybe even taller than him. It had many markings on it and on top of it was a huge stone that almost resembled the magic crystals on the students' magic pens. The magicless student picked it up and handed it over to the unknown student.

“Is this yours by any chance?”

The student turned towards Yuu. “Hm? I dropped something?” The student looked a little confused as he tilted his head slightly. Yuu nodded and handed him the cane. “Here, you might have dropped it when you collided with Deuce.” The boy grabbed it from his hand and then responded with a small “oh.” “Yes this is my cane! Thank you very much! I don’t know what would have happened if I lost this.” The boy let out a small smile to them.

Ace walked up to them alongside Grim. “Hey are you ok? You seemed to have gotten hurt when Deuce accidentally fell onto ya?” Deuce looked at the heart themed boy with a glare. “Accidentally?! You were the one who shoved me first!” The two Heartsbyul students began arguing with each other. “Sheesh, you guys always fight with each other,” Grim replied.

But the boy that fell down simply laughed. The four of them looked at him in shock. “Ahahaha, you guys really must have gotten in trouble many times considering the relationship you have with one another. But to answer the question, yes I’m perfectly fine!” Ace, Deuce and Grim simply grimace at that comment. “Ah um, that’s not necessarily a good thing is it?” 

But Yuu was more focused on the boy himself. Because the hood of the robe he wore was covering most of his face, he couldn’t really make out his appearance as much. The only thing his saw was mostly from the lower part of the face. The boy’s skin was a light tan and wore a small smile on his face. Tips of sandy white hair seem to seep out of the hood. 

“Well you might not consider it a good thing, but that means that you all have a close relationship with one another right?” Yuu snapped out of his thoughts and hummed in confusion. The rest of the group just stuttered at the comment made by the boy. “W-what do you mean by-“

“Mikelle!”

“Are you ok?”

Two other students ran up to “Mikelle” and Yuu’s group. They too were also wearing their ceremonial robes. They were both taller than the boy and just like him, Yuu couldn’t see most of the faces of the two. But judging by the tone of their voices, they seems to be concerned for the boy. One of them ran up to him and grabbed him on the shoulders while the other simply stayed on the side.

“Did you get hurt? What happened?” The boy that held Mikelle started to fire away with many questions questions as the fallen boy tried to answer them quickly. “I’m fine. It was just a small fall, nothing too bad.” The other boy simply sighed at the two of them as if this happened before. “Now, now you two, this isn’t the time to have a conversation, we’re going to be late if this continues.” Yuu tried to examine the two boys.

The first one, the one who was concerned about Mikelle, had darker tanned skin. He wore a frown upon his mouth as if he was upset. His dirty blonde hair was out of the hood and laid on the side of his left shoulder in a braid. The other boy had lighter skin than the other two. Even though he had a blank expression on his face, Yuu could sense that he was a little exasperated. He could see that he had somewhat long hair, not as long as the braided boy’s though. It was black however Yuu could see some strands of white hair.

“Ah, you’re right, I forgot about that! We should probably get going,” Mikelle said as he made the other tanned boy let go of him. “Are you sure you’re ok? We could head to the nurse’s office if you’re really hurt.” Mikelle just sighed, “I already told you I’m fine. This isn’t the first time I fell.” The boy crossed his arms a little and huffed a little before responding. “Alright, I guess we should get going.” The other boy then started to speak again. “But you know, you should be more careful next time. If this happens again I’m sure your friend over here would be very disappointed.” Mikelle nods to that statement. “You’re right, I’ll try to be a little more cautious next time.”

The black haired male then turned to the freshmen who were just standing there. “You four should also be more careful next time, who knows what would happen if you bumped into the wrong person.” “R-right,” all of them responded to the taller boy simultaneously. Somehow the way he said it made it seem more like a threatening demand rather than an advice.

“Well we should get going then before anything happens,” the braided boy stated before walking ahead. “Agreed, let’s go Glass.” The other boy started to walk ahead as well. Before Mikelle started to go with the other boys, he turned around and gave them another smile and a small wave. “Goodbye! It was nice meeting you.” He then turned around and walked away while tapping his cane.

“Well that was interesting…” Yuu begins to say after the group was silent for a while. “Yeah, I wonder who those people were anyway,” Grim added. “Yeah, they were wearing their ceremonial robes instead of their uniforms,” Ace pointed out. Yuu thought about it for a while. It did seem a bit unusual for someone to wear their ceremonial robes on a day like no other.

“Could they be the transfer students?”

Everyone turned their attention towards the boy the second he said that. “I guess that would make sense,” Deuce began to comment, “I have never seen these people anywhere here.” “But there’s a lot of students here in this school, some that we don’t even know,” Grim spoke aloud. “Yeah but they were wearing their robes when there isn’t a special event,” Ace explained.

Yuu sighed a little. The whole situation made him a little confused. Were they new students here? If so, what were they doing around here?

“We should probably get going. Lunch is about to begin.” The group then started to walk towards the cafeteria. They decided it was best to forget the whole incident until they got a better understanding of the whole situation. But that isn’t the only encounter that they would have.


	3. Where’s Epel’s Apple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group noticed this and before anyone could have said anything, the apple disappeared and was replaced with a flower pot. “Huh?!” Everyone was shocked at this. “Hey where did Epel’s apple go?!” Grim must have said what was on everyone’s mind because everyone at this point was speechless.

Soon enough, the freshmen soon got to the cafeteria to eat lunch. After bumping into one of the presumably new students, they were all mostly quiet. No complaining, no teasing, nothing. The silence was quite unnerving. 

Eventually they got their food and sat towards where the other freshmen were. Epel and Jack were already there eating once four of them got to where they were. “Oh you guys finally arrived,” Jack said as Yuu, Grim, Ace and Deuce sat down with their food. “Yeah, for a second we thought you guys got in trouble,” Epel said worryingly and then took a bite of the apple he held in his hand. But the others didn’t respond, they were still in shock after what had happened to them. Even Grim was just picking at his food.

The other two students looked at them as if this was the weirdest thing that just happened. “Hey are you guys ok?” The others snapped out of their trance and looked at Jack. “Huh? Did you say something?” Ace asked him. Jack sighed. “I was asking if you guys were fine. You all look like you have witnessed something out of a horror movie.” “Oh, no we’re fine it’s just…” Yuu started to explain everything that had happened to them. 

“So, let me get this straight. You all accidentally bumped into a new student here who is supposedly one of the new transfer students here,” Jack recapped on what they all said. They all nod in agreement. “Wow, no wonder you all were so quiet,” Epel said, “you guys weren’t hurt were you?” “No not at all, it was just kind of awkward,” Deuce sighed taking a bite out of his food. “Yeah, we might have left a bad impression on some of them,” Yuu worryingly said. “And one of them probably sent a death threat to us,” Ace over exaggerated a little. 

Jack placed his hand on his forehead and just sighed at Ace’s comment. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it, you probably just heard it differently.” The red-head just grumbled a little before drinking his apple juice. Then it was Epel’s turn to ask something to the group. “Did you guys even get a name from them?” Yuu suddenly remembers when someone called the boy with a cane by name. “I think his name was Mikelle or something like that,” the prefect told to the Pomefiore first year, “he also had a long cane with him.” “A long cane?” The grey wolf repeated with a quizzical look on his face. “Oh yeah, he was carrying it and tapping it around,” Grim added to Yuu’s comment. 

Epel looked around and pointed towards the other side of the room. “Is it that guy with the ceremonial robes over there?” The others turned around and Ace spat out all of the juice he drank onto the floor. There was the boy, his cane was by the side of him as he ate with the others in the group. There were ten of them including the boy that they had encountered with, all of them had their ceremonial robes. Some were eating their food but others were talking to each other. The group couldn’t see their faces clear, they can only barely see half of their face and a few strands of hair.

“Yeah that’s him,” Grim exclaimed as jumped a little. “He even has the cane beside him,” Deuce pointed out. “Come to think of it, I wonder why he has that cane with him,” Ace questioned a little after he finished coughing up a bit. But he did make a good point, why did he have a huge staff like cane with him? Surely there had to be a rule against that.

“Maybe he uses it for something,” Yuu commented. “It would make sense as to why he has it. But it looks pretty heavy,” Jack noted. “Well, now that you mention it, he did use it for walking,” Deuce said. “Wait, he did?” Ace questioned as the others looked at the blue haired boy with a curious glance. Deuce cleared his throat a little before speaking. “If I remember well, when he walked away from us, he was tapping the ground with it.” “Could it be that he’s blind?” Yuu questioned out loud. “That could be a possibility,” Epel replied, raising the apple in his hand to take a bite out of it. 

But before that could have happened, the apple slightly shook. The group noticed this and before anyone could have said anything, the apple disappeared and was replaced with a flower pot. “Huh?!” Everyone was shocked at this. “Hey where did Epel’s apple go?!” Grim must have said what was on everyone’s mind because everyone at this point was speechless. “It just...disappeared,” Yuu exclaimed in surprise. “Not only that, it was replaced by this flower pot,” Epel said as he held it in his hand. 

It wasn’t a huge flower pot, it was probably the size of the apple. It was a classic cement flower pot that was decorated with colorful paint. In it was a sizable flower, it had black petals that faded to a royal purple color toward the outside of the petal. There were some golden specks on it that can be faintly seen. The stem of the flower alongside the leaves were a very dark shade of green, it almost looked like it was black. It was quite an unusual flower. On the front of the flower pot it said “Night Sky Lily.”

“I wonder how it got here,” Deuce commented while looking at the flower. Meanwhile Epel was trying to control himself from having an outburst of pure anger. “Who the hell would do this?” Jack asked. The others looked around for an answer. “Did someone use magic on accident,” Yuu theorized, which was quite funny considering that he was the only student who couldn’t use any magic. “Magic? You really think so?” Grim asked. “Well it would explain why the flower pot is here and replaced Epel’s apple.” “But who would have that sort of magic?” Ace asked.

They thought around for a second before they were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. “Hey guys! I found it!” The freshmen turned their gaze towards where that voice had come from. There was a boy who was waving his arm up in the air as if he was signaling someone. Just then two more people who came up to him. They all wore the ceremonial robes so one can assume that they were coming from the bench from the other side. Soon the three of them came up to the group that had the flower pot.

“Oh my! You were right! Who would have thought it would have ended up here.” One of the boys said as he placed a finger on his cheek. He has fair skin and some strands of silver blue hair come out of his hood. “Ugh, I knew that troublemaker was up to no good. He’s going to pay for this,” the boy beside him said as he frowned. His lime green hair was visible as some of it was on either side of his face. The third boy simply said nothing and just tried to calm the green haired boy down. His skin was quite pale and his light blue hair came out of the hood quite wildly.

Jack was the first to speak up to them. “Hey is this your plant over here?” He took the pot from the shorter male and showed it to them. “Yes, that’s the one. I’ll take that thank you,” the green haired male said as he picked it up from the Savanaclaw student’s hand and held it near him. The silver haired boy next to him laughed a little. “You treat these flowers as if they’re your children. It’s quite adorable.” “Ah um, thank you for returning that to him,” the blue haired male thanked them as he bowed to them. Yuu smiled, “Don’t worry about it. It just appeared here out of nowhere.” 

“Wait really?” The male asked him in confusion. Deuce nods as he explained, “Yeah, it replaced Epel’s apple and then it just appeared in his hand.” After hearing that, the boy holding the flower pot groaned a little while pinching the bridge of his nose with his non occupied hand. “I know I shouldn’t have trusted that stupid idiot! That asshole…” The two boys tried to calm him down a little. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it! I mean I’m guessing he didn't mean it…” The silvered hair boy then turned towards the other freshmen. “So I’m guessing this belongs to you then, Epel was it?” He held a familiar looking apple in his hand. 

Epel gasped and took it from him gently. “Ah, yes this is mine! Thank you.” The boy smiled and raised his hand to his cheek. “Of course, any time dear! I figured out that the apple might have been yours considering that you had my dear friend’s flower pot.” “Yeah, I knew that there was something up when he only held a half eaten apple in his hands instead of the flower he carried,” the other boy said after calming down the other male.” “Well, you came to the right place,” Ace said with a smirk. The flower pot boy nods. “Well thank you for returning this to me. I knew that that mischievous bastard was going to do something to this. He has no manners at all!”

“If you don’t mind, may I ask how this happened?” Deuce asked the hooded students with a questioning expression on his face. While two of them sighed, the silver haired male began to tell the tale of how the flower pot swapped with the apple. “Well you see, a fellow colleague of ours thought it would be an interesting idea to show us his own magic.” “His own magic? What do you mean?” Ace questioned. “Well, he wanted us to show off his own unique magic by swapping things,” the light blue haired male said as he moved his hand in a circular motion. “Eventually he took that exact flower pot from me even after I told him not to,” the irritated male added on. “And then he swapped it with the apple and you get the whole idea.”

The freshmen let out a small sound of understanding once they’ve all got it figured out. “Anyways, we’re terribly sorry for the inconvenience we made. Hopefully you guys are mad at us,” the tallest of the group apologized to them. “Don’t worry about it, we all met people like that, Yuu said. Almost everyone who was seated at that table gave the boy a look as if this wasn’t the first time something chaotic had happened.

Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. “Oh, already time to leave? I was having so much fun chatting,” the silver haired male sighed sadly. “Well unfortunately, we must leave,” the flower boy said to his friend. “Otherwise the headmaster might scold us if we’re late.” That statement caught the other's attention. “Huh? What do you mean by that?” the monster asked them as the others looked confused. “Well you see, we have a schedule we must follow according to the headmaster’s rules,” the green haired male explained. “If we don’t follow it, we might get in trouble.” 

“Although he doesn’t seem like the one to care about that…” the second tallest muttered as he grit his teeth a little. Yuu noticed something about the light blue haired boy as he did this action. He hasn’t noticed this before but the boy didn’t have normal teeth like any person would. Sure most of his front teeth were pretty human looking but looking at the teeth from the canines towards the back, they looked very sharp looking. They didn’t look like fangs, they actually looked more like shark teeth.

“A-anyways, we should get going now.” The other two students nodded to his statement and soon turned around. “Thank you for returning this to me,” the smallest of the group thanked them as he walked away first. “It was nice meeting you all. Maybe we’ll see each other soon,” the silver haired boy told them and eventually him and the other boy followed their companion away. Soon they were gone and the other just stood there, silent.

“Uh...what the fuck just happened?” Epel’s more rebellious side spoke out everyone’s thoughts as they returned back to the present. “Honestly I don’t know,” Yuu confessed as he picked up Grim. He still thought about those three students as well as the other three he had encountered earlier with the Heartsbyul students. “I’m guessing they truly were the new transfer students,” Deuce said to the group. “Well how can you confirm that?” Jack asked him as he got up with the rest.

“Well I’m not one hundred percent sure but,” Deuce began as he placed his hand on his chin, “they did say they had to follow a specific schedule ordered by the headmaster.” “Oh you’re right! They did mention that,” Epel said as he finally returned to his more calmer state. “But that doesn’t give us much,” Ace started to argue against the blue haired male’s statement. “Yeah but they were wearing the robes just like the students we encountered earlier...unless if I’m overthinking this,” Deuce sighed aloud.

Yuu placed a hand on the spade themed boy’s shoulder in reassurance. “Don’t worry Deuce. Maybe we’ll find out later.” He gave him a smile as the other returned the favor. “Yeah, Yuu’s right. Maybe we should keep our minds off of it for now,” Jack added, crossing his arms as they exited out the cafeteria. “Ah, there’s so much going on today,” Grim complained in the human’s arms. “I agree, Grim. But maybe we’ll find an answer.”

Well if Yuu was going to find an answer, it was going to be soon, in the most unexpected favor.


	4. What Did We All Just Witness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, if you want an apology with me saying anything, here!” The annoyed boy turned around and saw that the purple haired boy was holding a seemingly harmless soda can. The smiling boy then threw it towards the boy gently. But Yuu suspected that the boy was going to do something bad.
> 
> “Wait Yuu!”

After a long day of just schoolwork and two accidental encounters with the new transfer students, school was finally over for the day. Yuu, Grim, Ace and Deuce all left the classroom and started heading out towards their dorms. They were all walking down the Main Street of the school together. Similarly to what had happened earlier on their way towards the cafeteria, they were all silent as if they didn’t know what to say. The tension was thicker than anything and it was killing them slowly.

Finally after a painfully long amount of silence, Yuu began to break it by asking a question. “Do you think we’ll encounter them again?” Considering their luck, it might as well happen again. But the others weren’t so sure about it. “Who knows,” Deuce replied to the question. “Maybe we might considering that we’ve already seen six of them.” “Yeah and they might just be walking around here since they probably don’t have any classes,” Ace continued on with the conversation. “But unlike the last time, we didn’t get any names from the group during lunch.” “Yeah they just left without mentioning anything,” Grim agreed. They continued to think about it for a while. That is, until they were interrupted by their thoughts again.

“You fucking bastard! I’m going to kill you for this!”

Their attention immediately turned away from those thoughts towards where that shout came from. Across them were four people and much like the others that had encountered before, they all wore their robes with the hoods on. So one can only assume that they were transfer students due to the lack of uniform. One had a huge grin on his face while there was another, most likely the one who shouted being held back by another person taller than him. Next to them was the final student who was doing nothing but just watching the scene unfold as he held something in his hand. Judging from each person’s reaction, something must have happened between the grinning student and the student that was being held down.

“Hey something’s happening over there,” the small grey monster pointed out. “Yeah, it seems like a fight is about to happen,” the blue haired boy said, considering that he had been in several fights of his own. As much as Yuu didn’t want to intervene with them and probably get himself into more trouble, he was a little curious about the students and as to what had happened. Ace must have caught what he was thinking because he soon crossed his arms and gave Yuu a “nope” look on his face. “You’re not thinking about stopping this fight are you Yuu?”

But the boy simply sighed as he walked towards where the hooded students were. Meanwhile, the troublemaking trio was desperately trying to not let him go since they didn’t want another problem to deal with. But alas, they failed because the magicless boy finally got to where he wanted to go. ‘Oh no, Yuu’s going to be in major trouble,’ all of them thought at the same time as the boy stopped in front of them.“Hey can you guys stop fighting please? You’re going to cause a mess here.” Everyone looked at Yuu with their faces still half covered. 

The student that was by the side had a very tired frown on his pale face. Yuu couldn’t really tell the color of his hair since he saw some grey strands of hair on one side but also some pink strands of hair on the other side. The student that was holding down the angry student was the tallest of the group. His skin was slightly tanned and he had a small orange braid on the left side of his face. The grinning student, who’s expression changed to one out of pure boredom had fair skin and some bright lip gloss which Yuu thought was odd. He could see some purple hair peeking out of the hood the boy wore. And finally there was the angry student. His anger was definitely visible from the lower part of his face as his teeth were shown in a threatening manner. He had very long white hair that came out from the sides of his face but Yuu also saw a few strands of black hair as well.

Suddenly the boy broke out from the taller boy’s grasp in a fit of rage. “I don’t care if I make a mess so as long as this little shit knows who he’s messing with!” He pointed at the purple haired boy who’s grin came back on his face again. “Oh come on, all I said was that your hair was very long. Like super long,” he placed his hands behind his back as he laughed. This only made the other boy even more upset as he placed his left hand in the air in a crushing motion. “You said I looked like a woman you fucking asshole!” Well, now that he said that, Yuu could see why that was said, the boy’s hair was pretty long. But then again, most people here have long hair.

The tired boy sighed, “This has been going on since forever, I just want this to end. It’s taking too long.” The orange haired boy also sighed. “I agree, these two have been at it for so long it seems like it will never end.” This only made Yuu worry more. If this is how these new students are acting, how will everyone at the school handle this? “Can you guys just hurry up already? I’m getting tired of this,” the tired boy told them as he placed a hand behind his head. “You’re not even doing shit so shut up!””Ah, this isn’t going very well, maybe you should apologize. After all, that was a rude comment you made,” the tallest male told the boy while placing a hand on his forehead. This caused the boy to suddenly cry. “Wah! How can you be so mean to me! I thought we were friends!”

Yuu didn’t really know what to say. He could tell that was all fake and just for show. And apparently so did the other boys because all of them either groaned or sighed aloud. “Stop fake crying! After all, you were the one who started it,” the long haired boy groaned just as soon as the other boy stopped crying and just pouted. “Aw, I thought you guys would play along with me.” ‘What?! How can he possibly say that?!’ the magicless student thought in pure shock. This made the orange haired boy sigh. “Just say you’re sorry just to make this quick.” “Fine, I’m sorry.” 

...that didn’t seem very honest.

“Ugh, I don’t want to hear any apology for your lying mouth,” the long haired boy said as he turned to the side. “Well at least it’s better than nothing, right?” Yuu asked him but the boy just scoffed. Everything was about to go to a close or so Yuu thought. “Fine, if you want an apology with me saying anything, here!” The annoyed boy turned around and saw that the purple haired boy was holding a seemingly harmless soda can. The smiling boy then threw it towards the boy gently. But Yuu suspected that the boy was going to do something bad.

“Wait Yuu!”

The trio caught up to their friend and as soon as the can was headed straight towards the other boy. “I don’t want any of you crap!” The boy hit the can away but not with his hand, but with his hair. Wait...his hair?! “Eh?! What?!” Everyone aside from the transfer students just yelled in disbelief as to what they witness in that moment. Someone who can control their hair just like with any part of their body?! The can flew in the air before exploding in mid air into a burst of color, like a firework. “I don’t want to deal with you any longer.” The hair controlling boy just left with a huff. The four horsemen of school chaos just started in disbelief. What the actual fuck just happened?! This was even more crazier than the last two encounters. “Hmph! How rude! He didn’t even like it!” The purple haired boy grumbled as he left the scene. 

The other two students just sighed simultaneously and both looked at each other. “Well that solved it didn’t it?” the orange haired boy said with a wince. “Well they didn’t do any damage to the property, which is good. The school can’t afford any damages done to it,” the shooter boy muttered under his breath. He looked at the device he was holding in his hand. It was a tablet but didn’t look like a normal one that someone can just buy off the store. It looked custom made. Or maybe even self built.

But the others were too shocked to even say anything or even move. The other two noticed this and whispered to each other and nodded. They went up to the shocked boys and monster in front of them and gave them a nudge. Soon they all snapped out of the trance they were in. “Are you guys ok?” The tablet boy asked but his voice was too quiet for the other to hear him.

“Huh? You asked something?” Deuce questioned the two boys in front of them. The tired male sighed as he shook his head. The taller male spoke for him, “We asked if you guys were alright. You guys were frozen in the same place for a while now.” “O-oh, yeah we were just... shocked I guess,” Ace spoke for all of them. The other boy typed something in the tablet and then pressed a button. The tablet then projected out his words for him. “Yeah, I can’t blame you. That guy has the tendency of being reckless.”

“So are you guys the new transfer students everyone has been talking about?” Grim asked them. Both of them seemed surprised at that question or rather surprised at a specific detail of that question. “People...talked about us?” the smaller boy whispered quietly. “Ah, I didn’t expect that,” the taller boy told them. “Huh? Expect what?” Yuu asked them. “Well, we never knew that word would spread so quickly. But then again rumors are a very quick method of spreading information…” The last part was barely audible to hear but Yuu heard it. “But to answer the question, yes we are transfer students,” the half grey half pink haired boy told them. “Ah, that makes a lot of sense now! We were wondering about that for a while since we’ve encountered some of you guys,” Ace explained.

“Yeah, we noticed. Who knew that trouble would have come sooner than expected,” the orange haired male shook his head slightly. Well, at least there was one thing in common that they all had. “Yeah, sorry about that,” Deuce apologized to them. “Why are you even saying sorry? It wasn’t you guys’ problem to begin with,” the tired boy muttered quietly. “Hey by the way, what was happening back there? Those two didn’t seem to get along that well,” Ace asked about the previous situation.

“Hah, those two never seem to get along with anyone,” the boy told them via tablet. “They’ve had disputes with almost everyone.” “A-almost?!” The trio and monster were scared now. How chaotic is this group anyway? “Yeah. As much as I don’t want to say it, they might cause destruction to this place,” the orange haired boy told them. “But don’t worry, I’m sure things will calm down after the first week.” A loud sigh of relief was heard from the others. “That’s a relief,” Yuu said aloud.

“A relief indeed,” a voice appeared behind them.

“Gah!” All the students turned around only to see non other than the headmaster behind them with a smile on his face. “Well, well, it seems like you two have already met some of the students here! Excellent!” “Oh Headmaster Crowley, it’s just you,” the taller male told him. “Yeah you scared us jeez,” Grim added. “Ah did I? I am terribly sorry then for breaking your conversation,” the birdman apologized. “But I’m simply here to bring back the new transfer students back to my office.” “Oh right, we forgot about that,” the tired boy said quietly. “Right, we’ll start heading back now I suppose,” the orange haired boy said. “It was nice meeting you all.” Soon the two left.

“I guess we should also start heading back to our dorms then,” Deuce started to say. “Oh right, actually I was going to talk to Yuu for a second. There’s a small favor I must ask for you to accomplish.” “A favor?” This wasn’t the first time the headmaster asked for Yuu to do something. It was a natural occurrence that happened often. “Huh?! What is it this time?” Grim complained. “Well you see, now that the new transfer students have toured around the school to get a sense of familiarity, they all have to go to their assigned dorms. Of course, I told them not to go into the mirrors that led to them there so that they would cause much trouble.”

Yuu thought about it. “So you’re saying that I’m just going to lead them to where their dorms are?” The headmaster nodded with glee. “Correct! I can’t let them go alone. I’m afraid they might get lost.” “But why can the dorm leaders just do that? I mean they’re dorm leaders for a reason,” Ace argued a little. “Yes that would be true, however they just had a meeting about these transfer students yesterday and I’m sure they’re exhausted about that. And for I am most gracious I decided to give them a break about this!” “That seemed a little sketchy,” Grim whispered quietly.

“But what about students from the assigned dorm? Wouldn’t that be a little easier?” Deuce asked. “Well yes, but I thought Yuu would be an excellent choice. After all he is quite the reliable person and this could work with his leadership skills,” Crowley told them. ‘Quite the reliable person?!’ everyone thought. “There’s no way you’re actually going to do this? What about me?” Grim asked. “Hm, well I’m not sure about how the others would react to you Grim. So I think it’s best for you to stay out of this. See how gracious I am!” “Well not towards Yuu…” the small monster grumbled. “So what do you say Yuu? Will you help out?”

Yuu thought about it for a second. Sure, it might be a hassle considering how many times he would have to go back and forth from the office to the dorms. It’s also worth mentioning that he still doesn’t know how these students will act towards him. Consider how absurd that recent encounter was, he wasn’t sure of himself. However, he would get to meet these new students and be familiar with them. And maybe he might be able to befriend them so that they won’t cause much trouble here.

“Sure, I’ll do it,” Yuu nods with confidence.


	5. An Unprecedented Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu started heading towards the headmaster’s office. But he couldn’t help but feel nervous about this specific task. The more closer he got, the more his anxiety started to rise. Unlike the many other tasks he has done in the past, this one seemed a little different to him.

“I still don’t understand why you agree to this Yuu,” Grim said to the boy while laying on the bed. After agreeing to the headmaster about leading the new students to their proper dorm, the magicless student thought it’d be best to head back to the Ramshackle Dorm to look somewhat presentable for this certain task. The small monster just yawned as he rolled a little towards his human companion. “I mean don’t you think you already do too much for that guy?”

But the boy simply sighed as he turned away from the mirror and grabbed his school blazer. “I mean, it can’t be that bad. All I have to do is take them to their proper dorm right?” He gave Grim a pat on the head in reassurance. “Besides, I think this is a good way to get to know them better and make them feel comfortable here.” “Fgnya, if you say so,” Grim said begrudgingly right before Yuu exited from their bedroom. The magicless student gave his partner one last smile before leaving the dorm.

Yuu started heading towards the headmaster’s office. But he couldn’t help but feel nervous about this specific task. The more closer he got, the more his anxiety started to rise. Unlike the many other tasks he has done in the past, this one seemed a little different to him. Maybe it was the fact that he would be leading new students from a new school program to their proper dorms. Or it was probably the fact that he doesn’t know how these students are going to be like. Were they going to be nice and patient with him? Or will they be mean and cruel? The three encounters that he had with the others didn’t seem to help him reach a reasonable conclusion. “Let’s just hope this goes smoothly,” the boy sighed aloud as he made his way to the office where the new transfer students were waiting for him.

* * *

Once Yuu got there, he stopped right in front of the door. Anxiety started to build up more at a quicker pace than before. He slowly took a deep breath and with all the courage he had left within him, he knocked on the door. He waited for a while until Crowley had finally opened the door for him. “Ah, Yuu! Perfect timing! Come in,” the headmaster with his usual grin on his face. Yuu nods as he enters the room with a polite smile on his face. “Thank you headmaster.”

Once Yuu entered the office, he noticed all the transfer students sitting around doing their own thing. There were those who were interacting with others like Mikelle, the boy who Deuce accidentally bumped into on their way to lunch. He was having a conversation with the dirty blonde haired boy and silver haired boy who was doing most of the talking. Occasionally, the dirty blonde would add something to their conversation. Then there was the troublemaking purple haired boy who seemed to be juggling random objects in the air. The light blue haired male and the mostly black, partial white haired male were observing him as he did this feat. One seemed more impressed than the other but it was quite hard to tell due to the fact that their facial expressions were similar to one another.

Then there were those who simply didn’t join in with the rest of the group's activities. The green haired boy who was simply observing the flower that Yuu and the others returned to him. He was right next to the talkative silver haired boy but didn’t join the conversation. On the other side of the room was the orange haired male who was reading a book. It was at this point that Yuu noticed that the boy had fox like characteristics like fox ears and a fox tail. Then there was the half grey half pink haired boy who’s gaze was fixated on the glowing screen of his tablet. He didn’t pay attention to anything unlike the other two who glanced at the people who were interacting with one another. Finally there was the long mostly white, partially black haired boy who was just standing in the comer observing everyone, mostly at the group who was watching a literal circus act. He was mostly focusing on the boy with partially white, mostly blacked haired boy rather than the actual main attraction. His expression was unreadable but Yuu didn’t question it much.

They didn’t have their ceremonial robes on but instead they wore their regular school uniforms. ‘I guess they finally received their own proper uniforms,’ Yuu thought to himself as he looked around. ‘I wonder why they’re wearing them right now instead of their ceremonial robes?’ But that was a question he could worry about later. Now that they’re faces are not blocked by anything, Yuu could see all of their faces properly. But before he could even properly process them, the headmaster gained everyone’s attention by clapping his hands together.

“Alright, if I could have everyone’s attention please?” Every student turned around to look at the headmaster, with some being more reluctant than others. “Wonderful! Now that I have everyone’s attention, I’ll begin to explain how this is all going to work out. I’m sure all of you are excited to head straight to your new dorm right now.” No response. All of them either looked tired or bored of this. They just wanted to leave at this point. But the headmaster didn’t seem to care about the silence and just continued. 

“Good! Now then, allow me to introduce the person who will guide you to your proper dorms.” He placed his hands onto Yuu’s shoulders which kind of startled the boy a little. “This is Yuu, he will be the one guiding you here. Hopefully you will all get to know him better in the future.” Yuu gave a small smile to the others and waved lightly. “H-hello.” There were several reactions from the other students. Some of them smiled back or even giggled lightly while others simply nodded in response or did nothing but simply stared at the boy. “With that out of the way I will now explain the procedures on how you all will arrive at your dorms. To simply put it, once your name is called you will grab your belongings and follow Yuu to your assigned dorms. Your dorm leader will be waiting for you at your dorm and will give you future directions. I made the process more simple for you all for I am gracious!” 

Yuu couldn’t hear it but he could sense that almost all of the new students internally groaned at that last sentence. It seemed like even they were tired of their “gracious” headmaster constantly reminding them of how “gracious” he really is. Some of them even looked close to strangling the birdman because of how tired they were of his words. Yuu could only sigh mentally at this. It wasn’t necessarily their fault they felt like this, even he was fed up with the man’s words. 

“Well then. Let’s not waste any more time shall we? Oh but before I forget.” He paused for a moment and gave Yuu a list. “This is for you Yuu. It’s a list of all the transfer students and their assigned dorms.” Yuu took a peek at the list. The handwriting of it was...pretty bad if he was being honest. There were ten names on it. The same number of names as there were students, obviously. There was at least one student per dorm. It didn’t say what year they were in but that was probably because it wasn’t mandatory since Yuu only needed to know who was going to which dorm.

The list followed like this:   
  


**Heartslabyul** \- _Joker Hiloyo_

**Savanaclaw** \- _Milo Foxtrot_

**Octovinelle** \- _Siren Razor_

**Scarabia** \- _Mikelle Glass, Able Sahara_

**Pomefiore** \- _Maximilian Pier Von Lancet, John Mark Basil Fleur_

**Ignihyde** \- _Zero Alchemy_

**Diasomnia** \- _Claudius Godspell, Morgana Godspell_

The boy could only assume that the order of the list would be the order he would drop them off. Yuu placed the list in his pocket so he wouldn’t lose it. “Alright Yuu, are you ready?” Crowley asked with a smile on his face. The boy nods affirmatively, “Yup! I am!” ‘I hope,’ he internally thought. This was something that he has never dealt with. So the boy could only hope that this would go smoothly. “Very well then! Let us start off with the Heartslabyul dorm. Joker Hiloyo, you’re the first one up,” the headmaster announced.

“Right sir! I’m on my way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unprecedented - adjective: never done or known before.


End file.
